narusasu begining
by suzuki kasami
Summary: god rewrites the story or at least i do  he makes sasuke and naruto start over there lives from the begining. when sasuke and naruto start to fight they realize that they actually like eachother. then comes war over the akatsuki,team hawk, and team 7...
1. Chapter 1

its over, i yelled as i ran towards sasuke full speed, with a kunai in my hands, he ran as well. Its was a weird thing cause when me and sasuke had hit each other, all I saw was blood and I heard a voice, I don't exactly know what sasuke had actually said. As we hit the solid water below us, I heard something over and over, not hearing what exactly it said, I closed my eyes and tried to ignore it as I drowned into the dark blue lagoon.

I here sasuke breathe for air. Of course I am actually dead. Suddenly I feel air, a breeze so light and warm. I open my eyes to see me standing in a cloud.

"WHAT THE-shut up baka! Before I slit your throat", sasuke, who happened to be on another cloud yelled. I was just about to cry as I saw his face, I already missed him and I just saw him a minute ago. A voice spoke up, "you two shall be together from the beginning!" we heard the voice and shuttered as the ground below us fell. "WAAAAAAAAH", I screamed big eyed as I fell. Sasuke's shirt flew off as we flew out of the sky. .jesus. he had like 9 pack of muscles. Nice. And ya know, I only had 6. sasuke tried to float next to me when I wasn't looking. He put his hands around my neck and started to choke me. I used my reasngan to push him off. I came over to him and threw a kunai at him. It didn't go far it twisted by the wind and hit me straight in the arm, the pain shocked me. Sasuke started to look at me straight in the eyes, his eyes wide with fear.

Sasuke pov.

I smelled naruto's blood. And it smelled good.

End of chapter 1

Naruto- oh mi gosh please review on this

Sasuke-be quite dobe, im suppose to say that baka.

Naruto-shut up yoai person

!

Sasuke-…..baka

author-hey check out the next chapterXDXDXDXDDXXD. see what happens when sasuke smells naruto's blood when they fall down back to earth. hehehehehehe(evil laugh)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps, this is chapter 2 gomen it took so long!XO**

**I've been about to make another story called Naruto:**

**Danger ZONE. Its like about naruto and kitsune a character **

**I made up. They go on an adventure to get Sasuke back **

**And guess what it's a four way. Naru-kitsu-sasu-ita**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter, its gonna get alittle crazy!XDXD**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NARUTO PEEPS SO U CANT SUE ME HAHAHAHAHAHA!X#XDXO**

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly I sprang up from bed calling Sasuke's name! Wtf! That was a dream! I found sakura staring into my eyes. Rolling out of bed I hit the ground. I noticed a couple things…one sakura was 13! Second I am that age too! Third sasuke was there too! Fourth….hell…god restarted the whole thing. "Naruto hurry up! And stop screaming Sasuke's name! he likes me not you!" Sakura scolded. Sasuke sighed "hn! Hurry up we are gonna be late for our mission!" I gasped! Sasuke was red he knew what had happened to us. I know he knew! Believe it!

**Sasuke**

Ugh! How the fuck did this happen to us. Im stuck again with these fools….again. Possibly did god start us over. I could've sworn we were dead. And I kind of blushed in front of naruto! I'm gonna kill him! One way or another! And fuck naruto was sexy! Imma kill god too! Suddenly I smell something, it smells good. I look straight at naruto. Blood was dripping from his chest!

**Naruto**

sasuke suddenly sniffed the air. He suddenly pushed sakura out and locked the door! He turned to me. I looked down at the aching chest I had. It was bleeding. Sasuke leeped in the air on top of me. He came so close to me, so….close. he leaned his head to my chest and stared hard. Until I saw him…!

**Sasuke**

**Naruto smelled so good Id never thought that blood smelled so good. I have to take a fucken bite! I lean over and bite his neck sucking the blood. It splashed and washed into my mouth. Naruto screamed loud earsplitting screams. I didn't care I didn't have the will to stop. Blood poured everywhere. Naruto kept screaming until I heard silence. He had blacked out from the pain! Good now's my chance. I lean over and kiss the boy. He was so beautiful. Tears swelled up in my eyes. And as soon as I knew that I was crying I left…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so Ive been waiting to long to do this chapter. Gomen people or sarah, gomen. Listen this chapter is 3 years later when they get older, so beware on this chapter itll get freaky!XD sorry if this chapter was toooo short like the others!gomen gomen XCXO**

**Disclaimer!- if I owned naruto I would make both naruto and sasuke fuck eachother. So yeah basically, CANT SUE SUCKERS!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Three years in horror**

**Naruto**-

Last year when sasuke ran away I thought I was seeing things! Sasuke actually bit me…what the hell. Is he a vampire. I hope not. Once I thought vampires where real. Well from what I saw and experienced they are real! Or at least sasuke is. I miss him. I don't know why I don't really care, but I miss him. I am back to my sixteen year old self, I have a feeling that I will see sasuke again. I just have a feeling…

**Sakura-**

"ugh naruto you cant possibly want ramen again!" I yelled. Naruto was craving for everything. And you know, he wont even talk about sasuke and whenever me and kakashi sensei do he always have tears in his eyes. Even though he thinks no ones watching. Naruto flinched when I grabbed him by the ear. "what, what! I didn't do anything wrong—naruto tsunade wants us to travel on a mission to get sasuke, not to eat ramen!" he sighed until we saw a white headed assistant of orochimaru. "Kabuto…." I said whispering low. The last time we saw him naruto turned into the nine tailed fox and nearly destroyed orochimaru. And kabuto healed me. Kabuto smirked and turned to leave but naruto ran after him. Kabuto stopped and looked at naruto. "what you wanna know where your hide out is…heh," he smirked again and aura came to his hand. I screamed to naruto to watch out. Kabuto swung his hand down hitting naruto's leg which he finally moved just in enough time to dodge kabuto. Suddenly kabuto disappeared. Later on that day we found ourselves looking for sasuke in tunnels we could not explain. When we met sasuke on top of that rocky hill. Things seemed wrong.

**Naruto-**

Sasuke stood at the top of the rock. A shiver was sent down my spine. I felt as if sasuke was connecting to me. He stood and said, "sakura….naruto." that sent two shivers down my spine though I wasn't afraid of him, I was afraid of hat demon inside of him. He swooped down so fast I had barely time to see him even leave. But I wasn't surprised. I was actually just waiting to hear his excuse. Sasuke leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "naru-boo, Ive been waiting to taste your blood again." What the hell! "w-w-w-w-what!" he whispered again, "but I have changed I know you know what happened to us (first chapter) you try to pretend that didn't happen but it did. In fact god gave me power, a power neither you or I saw until three years later. Naruto, we were born to love eachother," he said as he lifted his sword in the air. "but I don't believe that!" he swung the sword down looking like it would go into my back. But he swung it all the way to sakura who couldn't dodge it in time. Sasuke nibbled on naruto's ear and said, "jk, heh. We were always meant to be."

**Should I continue hhehehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lets just say this is still gonna get freaky and just so you know naruto might be ending up in love with both itachi and sasuke. Also I am making a new story called akatsuki blood collision it is going to be bloooooooddddddddyy well…later in the chapters. HeheheXD**

**Chapter 4 **

**Three years in horror part 2**

**Naruto**

i felt as if I was in three years of horror. Sakura lay on the ground clutching her side, "n-n-Nar-naruto," she managed to speak. Yamato ran over to her. I stared in Sasuke's eyes deeply…_there is no way he is going to hurt sakura and get away with it, besides she is my team mate._ I turned my gaze to sakura, sasuke had had enough he looked at me fiercely and said, "Naruto uzumaki! You look at me straight in the eye! If you can you coward!," sasuke teased. " you at you, you pathetic piece of crap, you don't have the courage to move to your friend sakura because your to timid—DON'T SAY SAKURA'S NAME AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW HER—don't raise your voice at me-SAKURA IS ON YOUR TEAM TOO, DON'T ACT AS IF YOU DON'T CARE!" I yelled interrupting sasuke and his unpredictable speech about me being a coward. _I need to hit him back hard with his own words; yeah that's it…yeah._

**Sasuke**

Naruto looked down as if he was about to cry. Hehe I'm going to make him cry after I finish sakura off imma punish him for what he said to me! Something caught my eye…seeing sakura crawl over to naruto. Naruto looked at her with pleading eyes that said rest. She did, she lay on the ground founding herself worthless as I thought HN. I walked over to yamato and sakura, but then stopped to turn around to naruto who was faster than I thought he ran to me and threw a punch; I dodged it and flung my wrist sending him flying on the ground. But my eyes opened wide when I saw someone standing behind naruto…

**Sakura**

_Is that Sasuke's_…

**Yamato**

_Great there are two of them_!

**Sasuke**

_Fuck…_

**Naruto**

Hey! Aren't you Sasuke's-?

**Mystery person**

"Hello little brother, hello kyubi," heh this is going to get interesting…

**Should I and would I continue, probably, but tell me what I am doing wrong and tell me if you would want to add something, luv ya reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look I'm sorry I deleted akatsuki blood collision but you know, it kinda wasn't my fault, the computer did it I had to start all over but I will write a new story, called jailed, chronicles of naruto uzumaki, and sasunaru midlife. Sasunaru midlife is a story that takes place after this story, I guess. Well sorry for the inconvenient problem I will make another story I promise! Datte bayo! Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5 the brother awaits**

**Sasuke**

What in the world, how can this be. Itachi be here right now, he just cant, I hate him, I will destroy him, I will, I WILL!

**Naruto**

"hey your Sasuke's brother," I said frowning. I was kinda surprised when I saw him. The last time I saw him was when I was at a hotel, and sasuke tried to save my life. Suddenly I see sasuke run after his brother taking out his sword. Itachi dodged his attack like it was nothing, soon they got faster and faster, and then they turned into a blur. Sasuke's face was getting red with anger, his brother was stronger than him and he knows it. Sasuke backed off taking pants. "Sasuke you know he is stronger than you, you know this."

**All**

Sasuke was just about to attack when his brother came at him in speed, twisting his arm to his back. Naruto tried to think of a trick. A will to stop sasuke from fighting his brother, so he won't…die. Itachi stood in back of his little brother. "Ill be taking the kyubi little brother—no! Don't you dare touch my vessel!" sasuke yelled. Naruto ran up to them but as he gained a defying glare from the uchiha's he decided not to interfere. In a blur itachi took Sasuke's sword and swung it upward stabbing his little brother. Sasuke cried out in pain, screaming as he hit the ground. It had hurt so much that he had still begun screaming at the top of his lungs. Naruto ran to him as itachi stepped off. He had left the sword in sasuke. There was so much blood. So much. Naruto didn't want to touch sasuke, he was screaming so loud, if he even dared to touch him he would probably pass out. "sasuke…s-s-s-s-sakura yam-yamato! Help!" they came running up behind naruto. "sakura heal him, while I pull the sword out." Sakura examined Sasuke's screaming body. "it doesn't seem like he is only screaming for the sword in him, his brother probably used his shadingan like he did the last time. But we cannot pull the sword out it is stuck in his organ, we pull it out now without a surgeon, he could die." Naruto looked at the now coughing/screaming sasuke, he was coughing so much. Naruto watched every second that happened to the second that the doc's came to the second sasuke was in the hospital. Know one knew that he was at the hospital besides him, sakura, tsunade, yamato, kakashi, and all the other people that know him, but they would dare face him, besides lee and neji. Naruto stood at the bed post. Sasuke when they first dropped him off was kinda put to sleep. He looked like a devilish angel that was in the hospital bed. Naruto sat there until he felt his eyes drifting. He had fall in asleep.

A couple hours later, naruto felt the bed shake, he opened his eyes to see the uchiha awake. his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Naruto thought of touching the uchiha. But he decided no to. The uchiha cried and cried until he felt arms circle around him. He thought it was his mom hugging him so he buried his face onto the chest of who seemed to remind him of his mom, naruto. Naruto held the uchiha tightly not wanting to let him go. He was foolish to bring sasuke back to konoha, itd just bring crazy memories which would haunt his dear life forever.

As soon as night hit, naruto passed out of tiredness. Dreaming, he felt the bed shift, he looked up to see the uchiha gone. He gasped, but then when he turned around to look there was sasuke all in face, sasuke touched naruto's face, which made a shiver down naruto's spine. Sasuke leaned and kissed the blond on the cheek and whispered, "thanks, thanks for everything." And he hit naruto's preasure point which caused him to black out. This was almost like the time when sasuke had said good bye to the pink haired girl.

Naruto looked up to see kakashi and sakura look at him. He rubbed his head. "yep, I see that sasuke has an apitite for blood, almost like a vampire, eh sakura, naruto." Naruto looked at sakura then kakashi, he rubbed his neck to feel two bite marks on his neck. He felt drained, and that's exactly what sasuke did.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5, remember my chapters get weirder, my stories grow crazier. Next chapter will come, and it takes place during episode 500 so yeah, Tobi (or madara) is in the next one, it also takes place when sasuke was going to fight naruto, and sakura tries to kill sasuke herself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I was grounded for a while. But now im back and hope you will enjoy chapter 6 of narusasu beginning and this one gets exciting! This chapter is all about tobi and his life of meeting naruto. This takes place in the 500's**

**Chapter 6**

**Does Tobi love naruto**

**19 Weeks later**

**Tobi**

tobi looked around to see no sign of the akatsuki, zetsu stood by my side. tobi jumped through the trees only to find nothing, "they moved the trail…" zetsu looked at him. They had removed the trail of all the akatsuki members. Tobi ragged with anger under his mask. He was looking for naruto when he realized that today the akatsuki was looking for naruto, and although tobi or madara uchiha had their uniform they still did not except him as a member, only to remember him from his past. Before the 4th hokage died he told tobi to protected his son as well as he told itachi, but as soon as he realized that day where tobi took the child almost killing naruto and setting the fox loose, he had lost faith in is old friend. So he told itachi in the purgatory to protect naruto as best as he can and forget about his past.

**Naruto**

"why did he leave!" I panted moving back and forth across the room. Kakashi sighed, "well you know naruto, you cant expect a criminal to stay at konoha—BUT KAKASHI SENSEI!" I yelled. "he said he loved me, and we were meant to be together! He wouldn't just say that and leave." Kakashi sighed. "naruto there is going to be war in a couple of days from now, and sasuke said he was going to destroy konoha, the war in a couple of days is for sasuke, madara and that old kabuto white snake is going to bring back the whole akatsuki back to life." Kakashi said flatly. Naruto looked at the blue sky, " the war eh…"

Im soooooooooooo **sorry. Imean like this chapter is ssooooooooo short! But there will be more. Trust me….and remember my stories only get crazier and action-y! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooo sorry it's been like a year hasn't it! My god! Okay imma hurry up with the intro so enjoy! I'm so gonna pay u people back, oh! I know! Ill do two chapters each week!**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto walked up to the hill where everything was shown, the only thing is, he did not expect sasuke to there, and he was. Sasuke stood there, his face in a bored expression, naruto's knees buckled beneath him, "sa-sa-sasuke…I thought you…" sasuke walked towards his blonde and smiled, his smile wasn't the nice smile, it was the 'I'm gonna kill you or your mine!' smile he walked towards naruto and naruto's eyes widened, his canine teeth were sharper that usual. He squeezed naruto's cheeks together, and went back to the bored expression; he leaned down, and kissed naruto. Naruto closed his eyes; this was not what he was expecting. (Imma put a twist!) Naruto opened his eyes to realization and he pushed sasuke off of him. "What-what the fuck are you doing sasuke!" sasuke ran to him at speed, he kneed naruto in the stomach and threw him to the ground. "Oof!" naruto fell with a thud. "hell naruto I'm so confused, first we were fighting and then suddenly we ended up in the way beginning, its like god gave us a second chance," naruto coughed, "we have to use it well sasuke." Sasuke smirked; "well imma use all of my chance on you!" he sprung on naruto, naruto screamed, and sasuke cocked naruto's head to the right and dug his fangs in there, naruto screamed again. Sasuke sucked in gulps of blood. Swallowing it tasting he licked his lips. "Ah, finally my taste of blood." Naruto sat there clutching his bleeding neck. "You-your monster!" sasuke glared at naruto. Sasuke in a blur kicked naruto, kicking him watching him squirm. "Stop!" sasuke kept kicking, then he began to pounce on him, hell, he even gave him the ass whopping of a life time. "now do you think imma a monster," sasuke said, not waiting for his answer he left naruto on the ground to sob, nod with a choked sob he mentioned to say, "but I love you," Before fainting.

Naruto did not wake up, in the hospital but on a soft lump of sheets in a small cave. "Whoa, where am i?" suddenly a man with a mask came out, "you're with me, away from sasuke and the world." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him, "madara uchiha."

**Okay I know its not my best chapter but I was so lazy! Ipromise to update, date bayo!**


End file.
